Talk:Everything Is Everything/@comment-25013337-20140403185527/@comment-24712996-20140403192535
If this is in regard to my post yesterday whereby I stated I wanted a break from the website to the hostile enviroment I feel unneccesary ship wars have created then I would much rather you address me directly. This is not to create drama or because I am annoyed with you or anything but instead so I can inform you of the reasoning behind my decision :) I put this on yesterday so I shall share it again. It isn't about one post about Miles. It should be possible to have an open and frank debate without the need to create hostile atmosphere which further ignites tension about a FICTIONAL show. I found the whole hating thing on Mile's page to be unneccasary to be honest. I am not even going to go into reasons why I adore this boy because if we're being honest then it's not like it's going to change anyones mind. You all have your Teams and who you're rooting for and I'm honestly so happy that everyone is able to channel their passion into sticking up for what they believe in and we should be able to converse easily without feeling like we're being underminded. Not a fan of Miles? Yeah, well that's fine. However, sharing your dislike for him without actually backing up your thoughts with well thought points which can be debated is not creating an enviroment where one can have stimulating conversation...you're just insulting him. Some of the stuff I read, again this is to no-one in particular, didn't even seem to look at his character structure but instead just said something along the lines of just stating hate and pure dislike. This is to no-one is particular but I'm so sick and tired of seeing just hate for the guy with most chance at frank conversation shunned just to reflect upon actions which have been explained and this will honestly just make it harder for everyone to be able to voice their opinions. I've commented on Zig's page once. ONCE. Even then it wasn't to even insult him as I tried to look at his situation from a slightly different perspective and put point by point exactly why I wasn't a fan of his pairing with Maya - I'm a Miles supporter and I even tried my hardest to be civil then. You know that the supporters of these characters shall defend them so unless you're willing to engage in proper conversation I fail to see why you would comment on the page of someone you hate. I don't really get it. And as far as the in the promo it looks like Miles is charging at Maya then please remember that promos are often misleading for dramatic effect. Save judgement until the episode has aired before hating. Innocent until proven guilty. Remember when he was portrayed as this 'bad boy'? Yeah, that didn't work out. Remember when everyone thought he was gay or bisexual? Nope, he's not. Remember when everyone thought he would rape Zoe and he got so much hate? It wasn't him. If you know it's going to piss people off and cause tension then take a moment to think about what you're posting. Unless you have valid points which you feel passionate about is it necessary to just insult the guy because you can? Words are possibly the most powerful thing in the world, the weight of them is unimaginable, so unnecessary hate isn't going to benefit anyone. Ugh, I'm usually not annoyed by these things but after establishing so many times how I respect the views of others and hope they respect mine it's annoying that it's come down to not conversing with well-thought out points but instead presumption, pure dislike and this evident need for him to be written off as a bad guy/not important. Like I said this is not to offend anyone, just stating my own thoughts on the matter.